


quid sum miser tunc dicturus

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Gen, pre-ancardia post-gulcasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: But Durant had yet to awake to prepare the troops, and Milanor surely would rest until the sun hung high in the sky and judged them all with its rays.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	quid sum miser tunc dicturus

Yggdra awoke with a start. The fitful slumber preceding had not been kind to her, and the image of her former companion flying to her death was burnt into the inside of her eyelids.

The storming of Flarewerk and the putting down of the “Blazing Emperor” had taken a toll on her already troubled mind. 

Aegina…..Luciana…. They had been of Fantasian descent (the true implication of their uncanny resemblance to her had not yet hit her- but it certainly would.) as their pale hair and blue eyes suggested- though their skin was more tanned than her own, and their eyes full of hatred...not unlike….

It was a plague. That hate that plagued Bronquia’s heart and her very own. But with Gulcasa’s death hers had been extinguished. Washed away by blood and sweat and bile filling her mouth as the Emperor’s armored fist made contact with her stomach. It was safe to assume the bruise would remain until she had cleaned up the mess she had made.

Starting with the island suspended above the sea.

But Durant had yet to awake to prepare the troops, and Milanor surely would rest until the sun hung high in the sky and judged them all with its rays. 

Resolving to do something in the hours she may have before her next (and if god willing  _ final _ ) battle, she pulled the Gran Centurio behind her almost like a prison sentence and left the small tent she had holed herself up in.

Nightmares plagued several members of the Royal Army- an unsurprising fact that still made her heart sink when she saw Nietzsche sitting on her own by a river, the water flowing around her hand reflected in her seemingly lifeless eyes. 

Those eyes resembled both Yggdra and Milanor’s own. Ever since Kylier…..

“...Princess?”

The undine’s voice was quiet, hollow, and as it called her former title (and made no effort to correct itself) Yggdra felt the breath leave her. 

“Nietzsche…”

A pathetic murmur, barely distinguishable from the pounding of Yggdra’s own heart which could surely be heard by everyone around her.

“...Do you think she’d be smiling...if she saw us…?”

The odd way Nietzsche avoided saying “could see us” and the tremor that nearly caused Yggdra to lose her composure told the princess all she needed to know. 

This was about Kylier. Nietzsche…sweet Nietzsche who had already lost so much had taken the gryphon rider’s death especially hard...almost has hard as Milanor himself- who had confined himself to his tent and only spoke with Elena in quiet whispers.

When Yggdra didn’t respond, the undine continued. 

“My sister….she said that if there was no war… no more war, she’d be happy.” Nietzsche slumped down, her voice trembling. “She said that...she liked this world… and then….”

The dissonance between her current speech and how she had talked when she had first joined the recently-formed Royal Army was startling. Gone was the childlike nature of her words, and instead she sounded like the other members of the army… pained, forced to grow up as quickly as she could through war...

“...Nietzsche…”

The undine only whimpered, even in the midst of this war she was still a child and it’s scary how easy it had been for even Yggdra to forget that…

“I want to make this world… I want it to be the sort of place she’d be happy in… Not just my sister, Miss Kylier too.” Her hands fumble as she reached for something next to her on the ground. “...Princess....”

“Yggdra. Just Yggdra…”

“Princess... “ Nietzsche repeated, sliding something across the dirt to Yggdra- it was a small hand mirror.

“...This is…?”

“...When you were captured...the Imperials...one of them dropped this…” She paused,rinsing off the dirt which had quickly turned to mud on her hands. “I...I think it’ll be more useful to you than me…”

Picking it up with her free hand, Yggdra looked at the mirror, its surface rippling slightly but its reflection staying the same.

“It’s beautiful...but wouldn’t you prefer to keep it…?” Yggdra turned the mirror towards her which caused Nietzsche to quickly look away.

“Please… Just get rid of it! Nietzsche doesn’t…. I don’t want it!” 

“...Very well.”

With that, Yggdra quietly dropped the mirror to the ground, the dirt muffling the sound of its impact.

“...Nietzsche. You...are certain you don’t want this correct?” The undine only offered a miserable look and a quick nod in response. “Alright then.”

Yggdra grasped the hilt of the Gran Centurio with both of her hands and with a deep breath, drove the blade into the mirror lying in the dirt. There was a small flash of light- and then darkness as it was reduced to nothing but shards of glass and metal.

“...Thank you….”

Nietzsche turned her gaze back to Yggdra, her blue eyes full of tears.

“Do...Do you wish to talk about whatever is bothering you…?”

The girl shook her head.

Setting her sword on the ground, Yggdra walked over to Nietzsche, and sat down beside her.

“...Princess… I…”

“Yggdra…”

“...Yggdra I…. I’m sorry you saw me...like this…. But Miss Kylier…she’s...”

Yggdra nodded quietly.

“She’s...dead…”

“...Nietzsche should have been stronger, then...she could have s-saved her….”

Yggdra shook her head and reached for Nietzsche’s shoulder, the undine brushed her hand away and then tightly wrapped her arms around Yggdra. 

“Nietzsche… You’re strong… You’re so strong…” Yggdra placed her hand on Nietzsche’s back and squeezed her gently. “Please...do not place this burden on yourself... “

“But...Nietzsche….”

Yggdra shook her head quietly and gently rubbed the undine’s back. 

“...It’s alright…. Kylier wouldn’t want you to be so sad...” 

Nietzsche quietly whimpered as she tightened her grasp around Yggdra, who felt cold tears roll down her face.

“...Nietzsche, Kylier is putting her faith in us…all of us, including you… So…” Yggdra pulled away from the girl, and placed her hands on her shoulders, smiling.

“...We can grieve later, for now we have to fulfill her wish.”   
  



End file.
